


tonight

by epiproctan



Series: inseparable [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/pseuds/epiproctan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately Aoba had been giving him these looks, and these <i>touches</i>, and Sei knew from all these things that he was slowly coming around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really consider this part of the main plot of this AU, I personally think it's more of a side-story...but it's a continuation nevertheless.

Sei was very much in Aoba’s flustered face, and he was certainly enjoying exactly how red his cheeks were, how wide his eyes looked at him. _Good_. That meant that something about this, this new situation that Sei had set upon him, was vaguely discomfiting Aoba. For too long Sei had waited, anxious for the day when his brushes along his skin were more than just familial interaction, when lingering eye contact wasn’t just an accident, when words like, “I love you,” held more than what was usually shared between brothers. If Aoba was unsettled by his proximity, it meant that he was finally regarding him not as his brother as he had for years, and not as the anxiety he’d made of him recently, but as someone who meant what he said when he asked if he could kiss him.

“I—I guess,” Aoba stuttered, and then averted his gaze completely. “Just a little bit. Let’s…let’s go slow....”

Sei didn’t pause to approve or deny this request. He just closed his eyes and pressed a gentle peck to his brother’s lips.

If he thought about it, he guessed this first kiss with Aoba wasn’t too different from his _first_ first kiss with Aoba. At that time, too, Aoba had been uncertain and nervous, but he’d finally allowed Sei, and joined him in marveling at the way they felt pressed together like that. It wasn’t intense or mind-blowing or anything more than a soft brush of their lips, and Sei knew it was just a psychological thing when he felt elated warmth shoot through him down to the tips of his toes. But that didn’t change the fact that it was his first kiss with Aoba in…in over two decades now, if he thought about it (and if he didn’t count that one time in kindergarten when they were playing house, before someone told them that no, Sei _couldn’t_ be the mommy and Aoba the daddy, because first of all they were both boys, and second they were brothers). And it was so lovely, it was almost too good to be true, especially after the year-long scare Aoba had given him when he’d left.

Aoba was still getting used to the idea that Sei had been his lover in a past life, and although he’d finally come back, for a long time Sei had thought that maybe Aoba wasn’t going to be alright with returning to their old relationship again. That was okay, because just having him back in any capacity had been a relief. It would have been nice to hold him, but more important to Sei was that he had Aoba at all. The reason he’d chosen this path for them, after all, was so that he could be with Aoba, and even if that meant not kissing him or touching him or fucking him hard into a mattress, it was alright. Sei could give him that, because Aoba had given him this opportunity. But recently Aoba had been talking. He’d been talking of past things, blushing and stuttering every time with downcast eyes, words like, “Ah, there was…that one time we…in, uh, in your parents’ bed, remember?”

Of course Sei remembered. He remembered the _three_ times they’d had wild, frantic, _amazing_ sex in his parents’ bed despite the fact that having sex at his house in the first place had been dangerous, and liked to assume that Aoba was talking about the second time, when he’d lashed Sei’s wrists to the headboard with one of his father’s belts and ridden him until he cried.

But more than that, lately Aoba had been giving him these looks, and these _touches_ , and Sei knew from all these things that he was slowly coming around. The glances were the kind a dieting person might give a chocolate bar, an agitated and burning combination of, _Get this horrible temptation away from me_ , and, _I want it so badly_ , which always slowly flowed into a, _Well, a little bit wouldn’t hurt, would it_? These generally preceded Aoba coming to sit next to him wherever he was, on the couch or in the kitchen or, more recently, on his bed. If Sei was lucky, sometimes at this point Aoba would lean against him in that quiet way that people do when they know their feelings are reciprocated but refuse to kill the magic of an unspoken near-relationship. Once, Aoba had even tentatively reached out and grabbed his hand, and held it in his sweating palm.

He waited as patiently as he could for Aoba to come to him on his own terms, but today when Aoba had sat next to him on his bed and turned his head and looked at him with those beautiful hazel eyes, Sei couldn’t help himself. He’d _had_ to ask if he could kiss him, just on the off chance that some progress would come of it. If he had said no, he would have backed off right away, no questions asked. But Aoba had, thankfully, gloriously, said yes.

Sei pulled back, but not too far, and opened his eyes. Aoba’s were right before him, wide and dazed and so so _so_ beautiful, so much so that it took a considerable amount of self-control to not shove his tongue between the slightly-parted lips across from his own. For a long time they just looked at each other, Sei unwilling to move back and Aoba apparently equally so, and shared air and silence.

Then it was Aoba who did it. Aoba, with a hesitant, jerky motion, with dry lips that he didn’t seem to know what to do with at first, with eyes that fluttered shut too early for Sei to not be amused by him, leaned forward and kissed Sei again. This time it was far more solid, their lips not just touching but pressing, holding for a moment, and then _moving_. Sei almost moaned when Aoba’s mouth opened slightly, and he mirrored the motion, carefully as not to startle him. He was honestly still afraid sometimes that Aoba was going to run away again, disappear again, and maybe not come back this time, cracking under the weight of his knowledge, so Sei was always slow, careful with him.

They separated, but were back together quickly this time, by whose intention Sei had little idea of. Aoba had started gaining purpose in his movements, pushing more, and Sei was happy to reciprocate. He widened his jaw, and was surprised by the force with which Aoba was now pushing inside. It was just as he remembered, every part of it, starting with Aoba’s protests and consternation, and then the way he would let it happen, slowly and tentatively, and then press back with as much force as he was given. He _knew_ how to kiss, oh god did he know it, just as well with this body as he had the last. It was, to Sei, so wildly different from kissing anyone else. So many others were too flighty, too wet, too sluggish or too lackluster. There were people who were too much teeth and recklessness, or too much tongue and aggression. And then there were those who kissed perfectly well, but stirred nothing in Sei’s heart or body.

Aoba was none of those. Aoba, who was now responding to a lick along his mouth by opening wider, Aoba, who now pulled Sei’s bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a gentle nibble, Aoba, whose hand seemed to hover tentatively over Sei before settling on his side, just above his hip. Aoba was a good kisser, just as good as Sei had remembered, if a little uncertain of himself. And Sei could feel his body resonating with the energy of it all, with the joy of being reunited with Aoba physically and not just emotionally. This was amazing, and Sei didn’t want it to end.

But it did, with a wet sound and a gasp for air, and now Aoba was looking at him from barely eyelash-length away, his eyes wide and pupils dilated, his breath still breezing over Sei’s lips. He panted to even his gasps, once, twice, three times, and then tilted his head as if to go in again. Sei, with a smile, put a cautionary hand on his chest.

“What happened to going slow?” Sei teased, allowing his palm to slide down his sternum, from just below his collarbone to the base of his ribcage.

“Sh-shut up,” Aoba stammered, and Sei had no choice but to follow his instructions, because suddenly their lips crashed together again.

With his tongue in Aoba’s mouth and his hand on Aoba’s stomach, it was suddenly a struggle to remember that they had even been separated at all. Sei couldn’t believe that he had waited so many long years for this, that he had been deprived of this necessity for such a vast amount of time. How could he have lived even a day without Aoba’s lips on his own? The soft, pleasant sighs of relief coming from his twin were like the beginnings of birdsong after a long night, and as their tongues slid against each other he could only respond to them with quiet whines in the back of his throat, muffled by the intensity of Aoba’s lips pressing onto his. Sei could feel his heartbeat picking up through the fingertips that still rested against his chest.

Aoba’s hand was giving little trembles on his side, like his fingers wanted to tighten there but didn’t have the authorization, and so Sei took it upon himself to do his job as older brother and guide him. With his own hand, the one that wasn’t memorizing the way Aoba’s chest expanded with every inhale, he overlaid his palm on Aoba’s knuckles and dragged them both lower, so that Aoba’s hand firmly rested on his hip. In the next moment he could feel Aoba lurch, as though suddenly realizing _what_ he was doing, _where_ on his brother he was touching, and as a million doubts and protests began to flow up through him, Sei reach forward and entangled his hand in his long hair, inescapably sealing their lips together.

He wasn’t sure how it happened next, though he was aware it was probably his own doing, but he was suddenly seated in Aoba’s lap, lower body pressed shamelessly to his. Sei was not embarrassed by how quickly he’d gotten hard from a little bit of kissing, and wanted to show Aoba that it was okay. That it was okay to feel like there was nothing more to be wanted in life than for them to connect with each other, okay for them to be so drawn together, okay for them to love one another. At some level, Aoba was still searching for confirmation that this was the right thing to do, that this was his best option. Sei would give it to him, Sei would give it all to him and more, make him know that what they had together was more important than an internalized moral dilemma he was agonizing over.

If Sei gave him that answer, Aoba would listen. Sei was his trusted older brother, his precious lover. Aoba would eventually accept anything that Sei decided he would receive.

“Sei,” Aoba breathed hard when Sei pulled his mouth away, only to place it instead on his jawline, his chin, throat. His skin was smooth and unblemished, and it tasted every bit as good as Sei remembered as he pinched it between his hungry teeth. Like something warm and comfortable and soothing, but it only served to rile him more.

“What is it?” he murmured against the curve of his neck, feeling the way his larynx vibrated as he spoke. He pressed a kiss to his Adam’s apple and held his lips there as he waited for Aoba to continue.

“What if…someone hears us?” Aoba asked, and Sei could almost taste the red blush traveling up his neck. It tasted like sunny days and late cozy nights.

Of course Sei hadn’t missed his implication. Kissing was one thing, a thing that could be noisy in its own right, but Sei sincerely doubted he was afraid of the smacks of their lips and their soft and subtle sighs being heard from across the house. Aoba was implying that something far noisier could be heard, and that thought tickled Sei pleasantly. The idea of creating loud moans and wet squelches right now with Aoba was almost intoxicating in its temptation, and he closed his eyes against the dizzying prospect of them moving together. He hadn’t even been expecting this favorable an outcome when he had posed his question earlier, but here he was in his brother’s lap, feeling the counterpart to his own wanting hardness.

“Who?” Sei giggled into the crook of his shoulder, mouthing languidly at the flesh there. “Granny? She told us this morning that she’ll be gone all day.”

Aoba only whimpered as Sei’s teeth sinking into his muscle punctuated his statement, and with that admission of pleasure Sei knew he would be met with little more resistance. Even if he was, he planned to make this so good for Aoba that his doubts would be shed completely, forever, and they would never return to this tentative limbo of false starts and empty touches. They would instead slip back into the time when making love between them was as natural and as frequent as wanting to see sunlight, the days when Sei’s hands were so attuned to Aoba’s body he could arouse him with little more than a few words and a brush against his skin.

Sei’s fingers crept lower, sandwiched in between their torsos, and Aoba jolted when he came into contact with what he was searching for. Already half-hard under his jeans, Aoba’s cock responded quickly when Sei rubbed it, and as Sei cupped it and gave it a gentle squeeze, a thick moan poured from between Aoba’s lips. He promptly slapped his hand over his own mouth, eyes flying open wide, and Sei smiled at him.

“Come on,” Sei purred, working his free hand to liberate Aoba’s mouth while his other began to slip down the front of his jeans. “Can’t I listen?”

Aoba, eyes wide and mortified, shook his head, but Sei nosed up under his hand and pressed a kiss to his lips, prying them open with his tongue. When Sei’s fingertips first came into contact with Aoba’s erection, there was nothing to stop him from sighing straight into Sei’s mouth.

Sei pulled his hand out and took his time unbuckling Aoba’s belt and tugging down his zipper, feeling almost lulled into complacency by the kiss. Aoba was truly returning it in full force now, his mouth wide and wanting, his tongue wet and rough and probing, and it distracted Sei some terrible amount that he nearly forgot that his hand was firmly resting on his goal. But he found the smooth flesh again, and freeing it from Aoba’s boxers, circled his fingers around it and began to pump.

His brother broke away with a gasp and looked down as though expecting to see something other than Sei’s hand around his cock there, and Sei was certain that if he could have gotten any redder, he would have. But his cheeks were already flushed with some bright attractive combination of embarrassment and arousal, and he tipped his head back as though he wanted to look at anything but what was happening to him. Sei took advantage of this to attack his throat again, pulling flesh between his teeth and sucking hard until he could taste the blood blooming beneath his skin. It’d been quite awhile since he’d been able to leave a mark on Aoba, and he wanted to watch as his brother’s fair complexion became marred with dark splotches of purple and brown-red.

Snatching one of Aoba’s hands from his waist, Sei guided it down between them and pressed it to his own erection. He was aware that he still had to lead Aoba through this, and that meant showing him what he wanted. Aoba would give in eventually, he knew, just in the same way that Aoba had always given in to his gentle demands before. To his surprise, it was only a matter of getting nervous fingertips to rest against the bulge in the front of his pants before Aoba gave a gentle nudge and push, and Sei shuddered weakly. Aoba’s hands, Aoba’s hands _on_ him, _touching_ him, giving him the thing he needed. It seemed almost unreal suddenly, after an eternity of biding, and Sei quickly rewarded himself with a wet kiss to Aoba’s lips. Encouraged, Aoba gave a light squeeze that had Sei’s hips tingling. _They’d made it_.

And then Aoba’s other hand was tentatively trailing from his hip, tracing the clothed curve of bone downward to where it met the rise of thigh muscle, and across until this one too explored the distinct outline of something hard and restrained against the fabric of Sei’s pants. With an unsure, whim-induced quickness, he suddenly attacked Sei’s belt and then his pants button and zipper. As the constriction fell away, Sei sighed into Aoba’s mouth, and dragged his palm over his head to motivate him before wrapping around his shaft once more, his hand now slick with precome. It seemed to work, because then there was flesh on flesh and Sei’s cock was being pulled from his underwear, and for a second Sei thought he saw a flash of heaven.

Aoba started slowly at first with long slow pulls, but then quickly grew faster to mirror Sei’s motions, and then, _then_ he was doing that awful, terrible, _wonderful_ thing with his wrist that he used to do, the one that reduced Sei to a panting mess in a matter of seconds. And that’s how Sei found himself with his forehead pressed to Aoba’s shoulder, his own chest heaving in an effort to keep himself together, and not think about how their thumbs brushed against each other on the upstrokes, how Aoba’s body was so hot he could feel it burning through his shirt, how beautiful their erect cocks looked beside each other with their oozing tips flushed pink. If he did think about those things, he knew this would be over in a matter of seconds, and where would the fun in that be? This needed to be good for Aoba, amazing for Aoba, for the brother and lover he adored in every way, so that they could share in this bliss again and again and again.

Sei drew his head back and tore his gaze upwards and met a pair of want-glazed hazel eyes, and immediately Aoba looked away and slowed his motions as though ashamed of them. Although this caused disappointment to wash through Sei, he was glad of it in the sense that he didn’t want to be spilling out all over Aoba’s hand and shirt quite yet. He had more planned now that it had progressed this far, and he wanted Aoba to experience it, experience all of him. Perhaps now was the time.

Breaking away from Aoba was almost painful, but he stayed as firmly in his lap as he possibly could while leaning over towards the bedside table, and rifled through the contents of his drawer until he found what he was looking for. Aoba’s eyes were on him again when he centered himself on him, this time widened with curiosity, and when he caught sight of what Sei was holding, guardedness.

“Sei, I—,” Aoba began, hesitance warming his words, as Sei slathered lube on his fingers, but then the utterance froze in place when Sei flashed him his best comforting smile. It may have come off as more seductive than he had intended, though, as Aoba’s hips twitched against his own, their cocks brushing against each other and sending shocks through Sei’s lower body.

“Aoba,” Sei cooed, lifting his legs to pull his pants and underwear off and leaving them hanging from one ankle. He didn’t miss the way Aoba’s eyes followed his body down and widened when they encountered Sei’s bare lower half, as though he’d never seen it before and it contained a view previously unimaginable. _God_ , he couldn’t wait when Aoba looked at him like that, not when his whole body was tingling with a need for him. He reached a hand behind himself and ran his fingers down his own ass, between the cheeks, until he reached his hole. His slick fingertip circled around it once, twice, and then slowly, carefully began to push in. “When was the last time you were inside someone?”

Aoba’s lips were parted in something like awe, seemingly unintentionally, eyes round and huge, and Sei could tell that for the fifteen seconds it took him to reply his entire vocabulary had evaporated completely from his brain. Not that it was back completely when he finally managed to get his tongue working, just as Sei pushed his finger in up to the second knuckle, as he blushingly stammered a, “Not—not…in….”

Sei shoved his hips forward as he loosened himself, hoping for some friction, some pleasure to offset the discomfort of being pushed apart. Aoba, slow and dreamlike, met his thighs first with his hands, and then slid them upwards until he came to their junction. Mindlessly, his eyes attempting to look everywhere but at Sei yet helplessly and sporadically flickering to him, Aoba grabbed his own cock and Sei’s in one hand, and pressing their undersides together, began to pump again with a light squeeze.

Sei moaned, loud and long and _tortured_ in his pleasure.

When he regained his breath and his voice, he went on. “You used to all the time, remember?” He withdrew his finger a little and began to add a second, cringing at the pain; Aoba seemed to notice and his pace quickened again. “Sometimes we’d make love and you’d stretch me open, fill me….”

Aoba made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, and Sei grinned at him. Of course that hadn’t been the case all of the time, or even most of the time, but Aoba seemed to enjoy the idea. If Aoba wanted to be inside of Sei half as much as Sei needed Aoba inside of him, that was more than enough. It was that connection that he craved, just as much or even more so than the pleasure itself. Feeling so united with someone he loved so much, violated deep in his core by the person he wanted to belong to fully, moving together with someone he hope he’d never have to part with again. Sei needed to feel Aoba within him, now that he knew that he could.

But first he had to stretch himself more, his second finger slowly twisting inside, wriggling around, opening him up. He didn’t want to rush this, not when he could part his lips and lean forward a little bit and _taste_ Aoba, which is what he did at that moment to slake his own need. He couldn’t waste this opportunity to make them come together as a single whole, which had been his intent from the start. From the moment he’d determined that he would do anything it took to stay beside Aoba.

As Sei began with his third finger, Aoba’s unoccupied hand began to creep down his hip, across the smooth skin, and came to rest on the warm curve of his ass. A jolt of arousal flushed through Sei, even worse than before, when Aoba cupped his palm around the flesh and gave a light squeeze. Sei was forgetting how to use his tongue, his senses overloaded, between his focus on what was happening beneath him and the cloudy pleasure that spread from Aoba’s stroking hand and their cocks pressed together. Instead he merely pushed his open mouth against Aoba’s, little sounds of pleasure growing between them, saliva dripping from their open lips and breathless gasps traded by their respiratory systems.

Aoba’s knuckles brushed against his hand beneath him, and Sei couldn’t take it any more. He pulled his fingers out, and then drew away from both of Aoba’s hands and his face, raising himself higher on his knees. When he did so, he found Aoba looking up into his eyes, pupils blown huge and wanting, glassy with pleasure and need and affection. _That expression_. Sei had known it before, a million times before, but every single time it made his heart just about stop, his stomach fill with a tingling warm lightness, his thought processes freeze and his body _ache_ with the need for him.

Well, now he would have him.

Reaching below himself, Sei grabbed Aoba’s cock and held it steady, slicking it with lube, shifting so that it brushed against his hole. Aoba tried to muffle a needy whimper but Sei heard it, Sei heard every little beautiful noise Aoba made and reveled in them. With that to encourage him, he wriggled his hips, and then slowly sunk down onto Aoba, first feeling the width of his head spread him open, every little centimeter of him as he passed inside through the tight ring of muscle. Perhaps he was making a pained face, or perhaps Aoba was just as desperate for contact as he was, because as Sei dropped further, Aoba wrapped his hand once again around his shaft and gave a strong pump.

It took Sei a moment to slide down to his base, to completely encase him, and when he did he took a long pause to accustom himself to the foreign feeling of something large and _alive_ inside of him. But there he was, sheathed within, reaching deep inside, connected so intensely with him. Finally. And when their eyes met, a shock passed through Sei that had nothing to do with his arousal or the need he was feeling. It was pure, untempered love, grown over two lifetimes and locked into a bond so fierce and deep that Sei had trouble containing it for a moment.

But he didn’t need to anymore. He acted on his immediate impulse and swooped forward to catch Aoba’s lips again, and despite their current situation it was perhaps the least lewd kiss they’d shared yet. It was merely a declaration of their feelings for each other, a simple few seconds of lips quietly moving against lips. Sei wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so content, or rewarded, or satisfied. He shuddered out of joy, and then began to move.

Aoba made sounds. The ones Sei loved so much, the ones he’d been craving. The barely stifled moans, the whines that escaped past his lips. And the slap of flesh on flesh, and bright wet sucks and squelches. And the air smelled like sweat and the tang of arousal, and the heat rolling off of Aoba’s skin was absolutely scorching in the most delicious way. And Sei could hear his own heart pounding, feel the blood flooding his veins under his skin, feel the ferocious throbbing pleasure deep in him as Aoba’s hand started up again, stuttering and distracted. It satisfied his nostalgia suitably, his memories of this kind of interaction a long-glowing ember finally sparked to life.

Neither of them were going to be very long now.

Especially not when Sei shifted his weight to give Aoba access deeper, to give himself the strength to move faster, and then _yes_ , _there_ , Sei found the right way to rise and fall so that electricity flashed through his body with every slam of his hips. Aoba, in response, closed his eyes and tilted his head back and groaned, and his sounds mingled with Sei’s when he couldn’t pull back his sharp cries anymore. Knowing fingers found sensitive spots on Sei’s cock, and his whole body gave a gratified tremor. He had only just started but the pleasure was heightening irreversibly, and it was only a matter of moments now, just a little bit away….

And then suddenly there came the point when Sei was no longer bouncing up and down himself, but Aoba was holding him still with a hand on his hipbone and thrusting up into him. Sei cried out with each hard stroke as Aoba found and explored what felt like the very core of him, and he closed his eyes and let himself drown in the frantic joy of feeling him once again. Aoba wanted him too, Aoba loved him, just like he had before, just as he always would. And Sei knew that this would not be the last time this would happen. No, far from it. This was just the first in a long series of passionate connections and physical declarations of affection. And they would never have to part for anything. In this life, Sei and Aoba had always been together, and Sei couldn’t wait to spend all the time that he could by Aoba’s side.

He opened his eyes and found Aoba’s heated ones already locked on his face, and he knew in that moment that the feeling wasn’t his alone. Aoba wanted him too, wanted to be at his side. Anything that had happened between them in the past was just a tiny blemish on the expanse of the future they would share.

Sei felt weightless when he came, his chest so full of a buoyant happiness and his entire body so full of a anesthetic pleasure. He couldn’t help his eyes closing as his lips rounded in a scream of Aoba’s name, but his brother’s face was etched into the back of his eyelids anyway. And he could feel him, still feel him inside, thrusting hard to his own orgasm, being squeezed out by Sei’s contracting muscles, and finally, _finally_ , letting go within him, filling him with the wet heat that Sei so desperately wanted.

Slumping forward onto his brother, Sei wiped the tears from his eyes and the saliva from his lips, and for a long moment just listened to Aoba’s breath in his ear, felt the comfortable weight of his hand on his hip, and let him soften inside of him. Smiling into Aoba’s shoulder, he raised himself up to let Aoba slip out of him, and then tried to snuggle closer again.

“Sei, you’re—,” Aoba protested breathlessly, weakly. “Stop that, it’s messy.”

“Aoba,” was Sei’s only reply, close to his ear, nosing up into his hair. The roots were damp with sweat, but Sei loved that, and Sei loved the way that Aoba shivered when he whispered, “Aoba, I love you,” against the soft curve of his skin.

“I—.” Aoba swallowed, audibly, and Sei could feel him blushing under his fingertips. “I love you too. Sei.”

With a contented sigh, Sei wrapped his arms around Aoba and settled into his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> That's really all I have for this AU tbh...I have one more side-story idea in mind but my conviction that I'm going to write it one day has long since faded. But maybe I'll revisit it in the future. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it =)


End file.
